1. Technical Field
This description generally relates to detecting and managing consumable parts of a device, and more specifically, to identifying when a premature replacement of a consumable part has occurred.
2. Background
Image processing devices are routinely deployed for both personal and commercial uses. Image processing devices may provide functionality for making photocopies, printing a document, scanning a document and generating an electronic document representing the scanned document, transmitting data over a network, accessing a database on a remote server, or other task. The cost and complexity of various image processing devices usually require a contractual relationship between a supplier/dealer and the commercial entity making use of the one or more image processing devices. The contractual relationship often governs service, maintenance, supplies for the machine whereby the supplier/dealer provides any supported needed to maintain the image processing device in working condition for the commercial entity. One type of service typically provided is the replacement of consumable parts of the image processing device. Consumable parts include any part(s) or object of the image processing device that alone, or in combination with other parts, enables the image processing device to accomplish any one or more of its intended functions. Examples of such include but are not limited to, toner bottles (or other containers), gears, rollers, grippers, trays, sensors, feeders, light emitters, optics, etc.
Of particular interest are toner bottles that supply the substrate which is affixed to a recording medium when an image processing device executes printing and/or photocopying operation. In addition to the economic consequence to the supplier/dealer who will typically provide replacement toner bottles to the commercial entity when needed, the use of toner bottles also has an environmental impact associated therewith. It is therefore desirable to generate a mechanism for identifying premature replacement of toner bottles within an image processing device in order to reduce the environmental and economic consequences that result from said premature replacement. A system, method and device according to invention principles remedies the defects associated with conventional systems.